


Bathroom Stall

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most unlikely events take place in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Stall

“Mr Mcloughlin, go stand outside.” The teacher bitterly spat out through harshly gritted teeth as Jack angrily gripped at his gratified desk; his short yet sharp nails digging deeply into the weak wood as he was standing up. His gaze didn’t leave his teachers stern stare; both faces washed over with complete displeasure of one another’s presence.

“Bite me.” Jack mumbled in frustration underneath his breath as he purposely kicked his seat behind him and carelessly grabbed his worksheet; ignoring the loud bang that happened once his chair had hit the ground. He slowly wandered towards the door, only a few feet away and in a hazed fit of annoyance, he scrunched the paper up and chucked it in the bin nearby.  
From behind him, he could hear his teacher loudly clear his voice before harshly asking, “What did you say young man?”  
He swung his body to face his teacher, to witness him folding his arms tightly across his chest and tapping his foot against the cracked floorboards.

“ _Bite. Me_.” Jack repeated, slowly. It came out in a low growl and instantly after he slammed the door; through the window he watched the educational posters fall onto the ground and for the earth to rumble ever so slightly.

He lingered in the empty hallways for a second, pacing back and forth as he placed both of his hands onto the back of his neck; exhaling and inhaling heavily until he felt the blood rush quickly through his veins.  After a moment of silence, Jack yelled loudly, his voice piercing through the walls like drills. He forcefully kicked the row of lockers nearby, ignoring the dents he had formed as well as the sharp pain that spiked into his toes. It was all a haze, he was aware of that however before he knew it, he found himself hitting his fists against the thin walls.

Jack clutched his stomach as he allowed air to fill his lungs and for his head to stop throbbing, his throat felt as if he was being suffocated. _He felt blurry, sick._ As he gained his breath he looked up, his vision slightly hazy. He didn’t exactly care about the slight crack that had formed on the wall yet through his moderately fucked up eyes, he did care about his fists – Which seemed to be bleeding.

“Fuck.” Jack thought allowed as he inspected his injured knuckles. He winced as he gently grazed a finger over the broken skin, “For fucks sake.” He mumbled quietly to himself. He exchanged looked, from the male toilets a few steps away and to the chemistry classroom to his right. Quite frankly, he couldn’t care if the teacher realised he was gone and it was probably the same for his teacher as well.

He pushed open the door to the toilets as it creaked quietly. His shoes clicked against the dirty tiles beneath his feet, and slowly he made his way over to the sink and rested his elbows lightly against it – Allowing himself to breathe for a second and to restore his fairly limp posture. He sighed sulkily to himself as he reached to turn on the slightly rusted tap. However, he paused for a second.

He heard something. Was someone there?

Jack turned around slowly yet quietly; not wanting his head to spin around again and listened ever so carefully. He waited for a second and mentally punched himself. He was probably hearing things so he turned back around and reached for the tap again yet–   He heard something again. What was that? He couldn’t _quite_ make out what it sounded like.

Impatience clouded Jack’s mind.  
“Hello?” He called out loudly and in response he instantly heard a breath hitch nearby and the bathroom suddenly fell to complete silence. There was defiantly someone there.  
“Hey? Who the fucks there?” Jack hissed hastily before standing in front of the row of bathroom stalls. Each of the doors gratified with strange art and insults towards teachers. He waited for a reply yet to no avail, “C’mon, reply.” He asked, his voice quietened, softened slightly. He checked his watch, allowing a few minutes to pass by yet the stranger in the stall still didn’t respond to him. Jack crossed his arms and looked at the moderately broken light above his head.

“C’mon man. Don’t make me play hide and seek, I’m not in the mood.”  
Jack ran a hand through his hair; still no reply. It was worth a try being civil which fairly strange for Jack. He began kicking open the bathroom stalls, each of them unlocked until he reached one that refused to budge; regardless of how hard he kicked the flimsy door.  
  
_Bingo._

 His fists heavily pounded against the door, the bangs echoing throughout the empty bathroom.  
“Dude, I know you’re in there,” Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, fidgeting with the keys that lied in them, “Get out, man.”

Suddenly he heard a click, and the door budged open, creaking loudly; frightening Jack for a mere second. A figure came out of the room, yet they were sniffling. _Were they crying?_

The student politely closed the door behind them and looked at Jack; their eyes were drooped and clouded with tears, they were breathing – Heavily, and it seemed as if their body refused to stop shaking. They wiped their eyes with the back of their tattered school jumper before quietly saying, “Sorry.” Their voice was barely a whisper and they looked frightened as their face was washed with pale white. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked abruptly, although he knew the answer already, he scanned the strangers face and looked at their eyes which seemed as if they were soaked red. The stranger swayed slightly, as if they were losing their already unsteady balance and they nodded timidly, “Yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine. Sorry again.” They apologised once more before he watched them lean against the wall and look up at the ceiling for a second, as if they were trying to process their thoughts before they sank onto the floor, bringing his knees close to him and burying his face in his arms.

Jack looked at his bleeding knuckles, and studied them for a second; then looked down at the student and bit down on his lip; guilt burdened onto his already heavy shoulders.  
‘ _It can wait._ ’ He thought to himself before he sunk next to the stranger; sitting down on the moderately dirty floor, and delicately placed a hand on their shoulder - Trying his best not to startle him, “You don’t look fine to me. What’s wrong?”

There was no reply for a minute, they shook off Jack’s hand; yet he ignored it as his blue eyes trailed around the room as he talked softly,  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but you shouldn’t keep this bottled up. I know I’m Sean, well Jack, McLoughlin, a slight asshole, but you can trust me you know,” Jack could hear the student laugh breathlessly under their breath, causing Jack to sigh of relief, “Mind giving me your name?”

They slowly looked up and stared at Jack before replying, “Mark. Uh, Mark Fischbach.” He mumbled almost inaudibly. Jack smiled brightly at his reply as he tightly crossed his arms and nodded enthusiastically, “Nice, you look like a Mark. Alright, so tell me about yourself. What’s your favourite band? What do you enjoy doing in your free time? Favourite subject?”  
They blinked in confusion as they fiddled with the hem of their jumper and waited for a second,  
“What?” They asked in surprise of their onslaught of questions.  
“Alright, I’ll go first then. I like Metallica, playing the drums as well as video games and I’m a sucker for music. Now, you go.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at his extremely bewildered expression that had plastered across his face, as he ran a hand through his hair. The student swallowed loudly, “Well. I like Here come the mummies, I like video games? And my favourite subject is…” They thought for a second, “Physics.”

“Great, nice to meet you Mark,” He put out a hand for him to shake, in which Mark flimsily yet timidly shook back, “Alright, now that we know each other. What’s wrong?”   
They sheepishly pulled down their jumper sleeves further than they were before, so that they were covering his hands, he looked down at his lap and waited for a second, “Nothing, I’m just being silly.” He forced out a laugh and a small smile in order to reassure Jack. A frown formed on Jack’s face again and he placed a soft hand onto his arm, causing Mark to flinch violently and shoot a moderately dirty look at him.

He waited for a second, for Mark’s eyes to soften slightly.  
“You can trust me, _I promise.”_

Jack heard him inhale, and exhale heavily, shakily for a second. Their eyes teared up once again, and they cursed underneath their breath before they slowly they lifted up their sleeves. Light pink lines scarred his wrists; some seemed old, some seemed new.  Mark looked down at his own arms, before shoving them in front of Jack’s face but no words left Jack’s lips. Mark laughed quietly to himself as well as the expression planted onto Jack’s face, “Bet you’re gonna run away now? Or make a snide comment like everyone else? Like your friends you hang around? Because I bet they’d love to know.” He ever so bitterly spat out, harsh words flowing quickly out of his mouth.

But instead, he suddenly felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and he could feel himself being pulled into a tight yet comforting warm grasp; he stayed quiet for a second, and Mark sat there; debating whether to wriggle out of his grasp as he looked at the student next to him. It was silent for a second, perhaps even more.

“Were you going to do anything to yourself today?” Jack’s voice was subtle, and soft; he talked quietly, smoothly into Mark’s ears, trying not to startle him like he had done so before. Mark waited for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak,  
“I was but-“  
“Good,” He cut him off before he could give a reason or even an alibi, causing the student to shut his mouth in an instant, “I don’t need a reason okay? You don’t need to tell me what’s wrong anymore. Just, I’m glad you didn’t.”

Jack could feel the student’s body shift slowly and Mark found himself wrapping his bare arms around Jack, burying his head in his chest and he cried. He grasp was soft and delicate. Jack rubbed his back gently, as he allowed him to sob quietly into his chest, “Mark. I’m not like everyone else.”  
He looked up after he allowed tears to run down his face, he wiped the tears that threatened to fall once again with the back of his bare hands as large brown eyes looked up at him, another confused expression washed over his face.  
“I’m gonna be there for you okay man? I know that we don’t really know each other apart from our hobbies, our favourite bands and favourite subjects but you don’t have to be alone you know?” 

“But your friends…” Mark trailed off, his voice went quiet; as he unwrapped himself from Jack’s strong grasp.  
“ _They’re not my friends_. Not at all, Mark, don’t worry. People like _them_ are not my friends.” He replied instantly, as he tapped his fingers on his knee.

Silence ensued once more, almost killing Jack however he patiently, ever so patiently, waited for a response from the other.

He opened his mouth to speak, “Wow, Sean…”  
“Call me Jack.”  
A smile rose onto the student’s face as he chuckled lightly, “Y’know, I had you for one of those rebellious people who don’t care about people. Cliché I know.”  
“Pfffft,” Jack shook his head, “Oh please, I’m obviously the jock who’s an absolute lady killer.” He winked causing Mark to snort, which caused Jack to laugh and he found himself staring at Mark. His eyes followed Mark’s gaze, and he watched his eyes widened suddenly as he loudly blurted out, “Holy shit, are your knuckles okay?”

 _Oh fuck_. He darted his eyes towards his knuckles, man he completely forgot about that; he clenched his hand and he hissed in slight pain. Well, at least it wasn’t broken. Jack shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah I guess.” He chuckled shortly afterwards and flashed a small, reassuring smile at Mark.

“Oh uh by the way,” Mark’s face turned a warm pink; yet he tried to hide it by looked down at his feet, and quickly he placed a kiss on Jack’s cheek; causing him to pause in shock, “Thank you, Jack.”

Jack stayed still. It was as if he was frozen to the spot, his face was washed over with red and his breathing stopped. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the sound of the bell ringing loudly throughout the room. Jack coughed awkwardly as he looked at the smile on Mark’s face and he quickly stood up, placing a hand in front of him, “So do you want to grab lunch and talk about video games?”

A hand was placed onto Jacks, fitting perfectly and he pulled him up lightly. Their hands were still held together, and it wasn’t until a small laugh and nudge came from Mark causing Jack’s face to heat up once more and unravel from his grasp.

“Sure, please tell me that you like Shadow of the Colossus right?” Mark asked as opened the door for Jack, a smile planted on his face causing Jack to happily smile in return.

“Man. _Do I_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing a lot, I honestly know. I swear I write that all the time on my notes now. But here's something that I've written, it's not super long or short however I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was something to take things of my mind.  
> Yeah, I still need to get into the gist of writing. 
> 
> Also, I didn't exactly check this properly so I'm sorry if it's not top notch.


End file.
